therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
Supernatural Forces
Psionics There are many variations as to the true understanding of psychic energy, but there are a few common grounds that are agreed upon: 1) Control of psychic energy seems to be parallel to potential control of shadow energy- meaning a more psychic individual is also a more soul-sensitive individual. What can be inferred from this is that psionic energies attract soul-based energies, for whatever reasons. 2) Psychic energy isn't one single tree, but rather, a forest of various psionic energy which are related in some ways- some could be considered genetic traits within a race as Biomancy or SC Psionics, or simply be taught and infused into a being. Spectral Energies The Soul- The soul is the physical amalgamation of an indeterminable amount of spectral ingredients to form a true sentient creature. There are many variant soul types, from Shadow, Xaxian, Void, Celestial, and Armagedic. A Shadow soul can manipulate Shadow energy through their Aura. A Xaxian soul can manipulate Shadow and Xaxian energy through their Aura. A Void soul can manipulate Matter, Shadow, and Void energy through their Aura. A Celestial soul can manipulate Shadow and Celestial energy through their Aura. An Armagedic soul is theorized to be able to manipulate all specified energies outside of Xaxian energy. Shadow- '''Shadow energy is the spectral component that makes up the soul signature of a being. It is based within the multiversal reach of the Shade/Spectral Realm. The energy resides everywhere- and yet, souls only form when enough Shadow converges in one space- like a singularity of Shadow, powering by the eternal life force provided by the Kindra. A Shadow-tier soul can manipulate Shadow energy with their Kindra connection powering their Aura sense. '''Kindratic- '''Kindra energy is the jelly to the Shadow's peanut butter. For all Shadow-tier souls, the Kindra is the reason they live. Their souls use the eternal, unwavering flow of the Kindra to keep the Shadow in their soul bound together. '''Xaxian- '''Xaxian energy is a spectral anomaly bound to the Underworld realm, though beings whose souls were created in the Underworld are able to call upon the energy from any area that the Spectral Realm touches. Xaxian-infused souls are capable of channeling said Xaxian energy in the form of Classical Magics, as well as a means of interfering with Dimensional-tier Energies and their abilities. Universal Energies Within the fabric of existence we call the Universe, there are many constants that rule the laws of physics and existence as we know them. These are the laws we've recorded thus far. '''Space- Spatial magic judges the physical dimension of the universe. Their practitioners are referred to as Illusionists, and their control over Spatial magic allows them to manipulate gravity and spatial dimensions. Time- Time magic judges the time dimension of the universe. Their practitioners are referred to as Chronomancers, and their control over Time magic allows them to manipulate Time signatures, the flow of time in a specific area, and even the flow of time in the whole universe. Reality- Reality magic judges the innard forces of the universe. Their practitioners are referred to as Sorcerers, and their control over gravity, electromagnetism, gravity, nuclear forces, and energy as a whole allows them to manipulate their specialized branch of reality. Psyche- Psyche magic judges the consciousnesses that live within the universe. Their practitioners are referred to as either Psychics/Psions for the more Psychic variant, or Soul Mages/Wizards/Auromancers for the more Soul variant, and their control over Psionic/Chaotic energy and its influence over Shadow energy allows them access to Psychic abilities, and even Aura abilities. Vitaeli- Vitaeli, or Life magic, judges over the complex lifeforms within the universe. Their practitioners are referred to as Shamans, Monks, or other variants of the name. Their control over Vitaeli allows the living being to properly sync up with other forces of the universe, including their soul psyche, reality, space, and time. Vitaeli is more prevalent in more complex organisms that have the capacity to form a consciousness, tying this force with Psyche. One could learn to manipulate life at a micro or macro scale with this force Power- Power is the force that maintains the existence of the Universal Forces. It is thanks to Power that every force outside of the Vitaeli force is capable of existing and staying functional in the universe. Too little of it and things begin to fall apart, whilst too much would overload existence in the appropriate region. Dimensional Energies 'Celestial-' m 'Void-' m Otherworldly Energies 'Armagedic-' m